


How Can That Be All That's Left of Her?

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: A simple dialog only fic about Blue Diamond's grief, set 4000 years ago





	

“Pearl, I can’t get over it.”

“I know, my diamond.”

“It’s been 1000 of their years.”

“Yes, my diamond.” 

“I miss her.”

“I know, my diamond.” 

“I don’t want to be happy again.”

“Why, my diamond?” 

“I have so little left of her. I want to keep the grief.” 

“Yes, my diamond.” 

“I have my memories, her legacy, and my pain.”

“Yes, my diamond.” 

“How can that be all that’s left of her?”


End file.
